Thanksgiving
by Tide Pride
Summary: Sadie POV. Sadie and Carter visit Dad for Thanksgiving! Didn't intend Sanubis but it sorta just happened.


**Okay, so maybe the charecters are OOC but I hope it's not too bad! I didn't intend for it to be Sanubis but it sorta turned out that way... I also rushed so if it's crappy then I understand but please don't flame. **

S

A

D

I

E

The harsh beeping of my alarm clock jolted me awake from my delightful dream. You see, Anubis and I were at lunch in Paris, something that can't happen fro I am a mere mortal and he is an all powerful gorgeous god. I unhappily slammed a fist onto the clock so it would shut up.

I sat up groggily, straying to remember my dream. I glanced at my cute little puppy calendar and a date was circled. It was today. I squinted under the adorable Rottweiler pup: THANKSGIVING!

It was Thanksgiving! I had completely forgotten! I looked around carefully; no one seemed to be awake. That was good.

I am quite stealthy if I may say so myself [Shut up Carter!] and I slid out of my bed and crept downstairs without Khufu detecting me. This was my first Thanksgiving with family since… well I'm sure if you've listened to the recording I wouldn't have to explain it, would I… anyways it was my first to be with my whole family- that I can remember.

I heard footsteps and I hid behind Carter's 'study chair' that was pink, fluffy, sparkly, and ribbon covered. A man grunted, Uncle Amos.

He stepped into the kitchen and stared, puzzled, at the lights I had turned on, "HAPPY TURKEY DAY!" I cried, popping up from behind the 'study chair'.

"AAAAGH!" he yelled, tripping over Khufu who shrieked and then continued eating his assortment of burrito's, Doritos's, flamingo's, tacos, and Oreo's. I just stood there, grinning, with my arms open so I could breathe in the love.

Carter scrambled down the stairs, flailing wildly with his metal baseball bat. I sniggered at his My Little Pony underwear. I'm sure Zia would like to see that. [Ow! That was my head!] "Whazzat? Howish…. man. But- Sadie?" he slurred. He whipped his head around to stare at my Thanksgiving pajamas, "Is that a turkey?"

I face palmed myself, "IT'S THANKSGIVING! YOU EAT TURKEYS DURING THANKSGIVING!" I screamed at him.

Uncle Amos seemed to have snapped out of his 10 second heart attack, "Now Sadie," he started, patting my shoulder, "No need to yell so much."

I pouted and then it hit me, "We gotta see Mum and Dad!"

Carter remained skeptical; he scratched his head, and said, "Sadie we're in our PJ's!" Well technically he was in his undies…

I grinned, "Does it really matter?" Carter looked to Uncle Amos for help. Amos shrugged to Carter's dismay. I beamed at him, "Do you think you could find us a portal to the Underworld?"

He magicked a swirling sand vortex, "Have fun!" he added before I pushed Carter into the portal.

We appeared at Dad's throne… well, Carter did. I landed on Anubis' lap in his throne. Carter saw this and laughed, "Your face is more colorful than Khufu's butt!" That didn't help the fact that I was about to explode.

Anubis tapped me on the shoulder, "It's nice to see you and all but you are crushing my ribcage," he pointed out.

I scootched over a little but didn't get off because he made and excellent couch, "Sorry," I muttered, face redder. At that he smiled his perfect smile. I narrowed my eyes but leaned into his warm chest.

Dad smiled and hugged Carter, "Oh, Sadie, I would hug you too but you seem comfortable and I'm afraid Anubis wouldn't let you go," both Anubis and I blushed deep red at this.

Mum walked in and smiled at me and Anubis, "Oh come on! I landed here! Not by choice!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Sadie you're getting so big! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Dad grinned, "Let's all come in for some Thanksgiving dinner!" he said, gesturing towards the kitchen that had magically popped up. Everyone murmured their agreement, even Ammit yipped. They all headed into the kitchen.

I got up off of Anubis; he followed, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed again, my heart threatened to bust out of my ribcage. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. I closed my eyes and hoped that I could just stand there with him forever.

"Sadie?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Food?"

"Oh, yeah," I pulled away and took his hand.

We entered the kitchen and all eyes were on us, "What took so long?" Carter ventured.

"Nothing," we said at the same time. Everyone raised their eyebrow. I decided to save us, "FOOD!" I yelled.

There was every kind of food you could imagine! There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, pudding, cakes, cannolis (it's a yummilicious Sicilian dessert), I could go on forever!

Dad tapped his glass with a spoon, "It is very wondrous to have my whole family here today so I have but one word to say… eat!"

With that everyone nearly literally dove in. I took a little of everything. Carter's plate was piled so high it scraped the ceiling. I felt guilty chugging down food while watching poor Mum. She obviously couldn't eat anything so she just watched making everyone feel bad… except for Carter; he was chowin down on some yummy cannolis.

Anubis only ate steak (DUHH) and pretty much every single dessert there was. He caught me staring and held my gaze with his mesmerizing chocolate eyes. I looked away hastily but stole another peek to see that he was still staring and smiling.

As soon as everyone finished, Dad gave Carter and I a hug goodbye. Anubis opened a pure black portal. Carter stepped right through but Anubis took me by the hand.

He grinned at me, "You better come back soon. Although I do not think the peace and tranquility will remain long before your sharp tongue returns,"

Before I could retort rudely he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me. Before I could register what happened, he pushed me through the portal.

Carter tried to weasel out of me why I was grinning like an idiot. All I did was run my fingers over my lips. I'm coming back as soon as inhumanly possible.

**REVEIW! Press that pretty little button down there and leave somthin helpful alright? I reffered to cannolis in the story because im 80% Sicilian but still have an American accent. WHO KNEW? Again, nice comments get cannolis! (If you don't know what they are, LOOK IT UP!)**


End file.
